Devil's Harem
by darknesslover009
Summary: This is my written/story version of 'the Madness of Duke Venomaina'.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed sitting here on my throne. I was surrounded by women from age sixteen to thirty, all of the most beautiful, each with their own splendid and unique dress, every one wearing a bridal garter; the color depending on the rose attached to their lace necklace; pale pink, pink, red, orange, Klein blue, aqua blue, pale blue, green, pale green, yellow, pale yellow, and finally white.

Twelve women with roses, the ones I really pay attention to, the most beautiful, the others: I count twenty; were just stand-ins for when my desire was not sated.

This is my harem, after all. All these women, every single one, belong to me.

I sighed again, tapped my finger against the armrest, my patience wearing thin.

I hear the sound of gravel crunching, the squeak of wheels from a horse drawn carriage, a whinny of several horses and a snort.

A smirk graces my features as I get up and make my way over to the huge double doors. I do a quick three-sixty degree turn 'Good.' I thought, 'none of my harem girls are in sight, they know the drill well, whenever a new personage joins, they are to be out of sight until called upon.'

I return my focus to the doors just as it creaks open. A beautiful brunette walks in, a wonderful fuchsia Victorian era styled dress. I hold my hand out to her, but instead she runs into my arms.

I lean down, so I am level with her ear and gently murmur, ''Shall we dance together?''

She looks into my eyes and takes my hand I offered her.

I lead her down the twisting corridors, around corners, and down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there lies another set of double doors, big, but not quite as big as the other set. I led her through this door and to the other side. This room had eighteen other doors, normal sized, each leading into another room, sixteen were occupied, one was my personal bed chamber, and another was unoccupied, I lead her there. The other rooms had two harem girls in each room.

Our room was simple; a window, a bed, a fire place, and a dresser. I led her to the bed. It was a four poster bed with curtains; which were currently drawn back and tied.

I motion for her to sit down and I begin to untie the ribbons around her waist. Then I move up to her arm, untying those ribbons. I reach around behind her and grasp a ribbon in her hair, holding her long front bangs in a ponytail, her other hair flowing freely down her back. As I pulled the ribbon , her bangs cascaded down her back, at first in rivulets than in a waterfall.

I raise my hand and gently cup her cheek.

'Fuchsia,' I thought, 'that is the perfect color.'

I move my hand lower to her neck, to her collar bone, and over her shoulder gently pushing the sleeve off.

A slight flutter of breath.

I move my hand down further along her side, to her waist. I removed her shoes and gently lift her foot into my hand. 'She wore stockings,' I snickered silently.

I ran my hand from her ankle, up her calf to her thigh, moving the dress up as I went along.

Another flutter of breath.

I remove and begin to disrobe her, stockings, dress, and corset. I begin to disrobe myself, my jabot tie*, my tailed coat, my shirt, and the rest.

"Relax I'll take care of you." I said.

* * *

First story, as you can tell it is based off of ''the Madness of Duke Venomaia.'' I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS OR THIS SONG. Tell me what you think I should work on. freindly critisim is accepted. No flames.

*jabot tie - it's that frilly tie thing that gakupo wears.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose too early. I look over; she was still asleep.

"Welcome to my harem" I whispered as I got out of bed and got dressed, slight amusement in my voice.

I left the room and I am unsurprised by what I see; the others are already up and moving around, cleaning here and there.

"Fetch the tailor," I said to one, "while I take care of the clothes." The girl scurried off as I reentered the previous room. As soon as I entered I began collecting the clothing and fold them neatly, I also pick up the shoes which were made of fine velvet and soft leather.

"My lord the tailor has arrived."

"Thank-you, send the tailor in, and you may go." I said dismissing her with a wave of my hand, as she left the tailor came in.

"Good morning, my lord." The tailor said, who as you can guess was also female, but didn't dress like the others in my harem.

She wore a pair of black slacks, with a white button down shirt and a grey vest over her shirt. She wore a pair of black dress shoes. Her hair was blonde with natural streaks of brown pulled into a low ponytail a few strands framing her face. Her oceanic green eyes pulled the look together creating a beautiful young lady. But, of course, she is my tailor and nothing more.

While still holding her clothing folded over my arm I walk over, and gently shake her awake.

Her eyes blink open slowly; glassy blue like a marble not the crystal clear they were.

"Get up," I said, "We need to take your measurements." She did as she was told no questions.

I turned around and left just as the measurements began, "Meet me in the study room when you're done."

I turn to the door in which I led the woman through last night and walked through, up the stairs, around corners, through twisting corridors.

Soon I was back into the main room, in which my throne sits to the left of me and against the far wall, the big entrance doors to the right of me.

Straight across from me lies a hall, I make my way towards it; across the polished granite flooring my purple swaying behind me pulled into a ponytail and tied back with a black ribbon. Most of my bangs were swept to the left, a few wisps falling down the center of my forehead that curled onto my left cheek and a few wisps that couldn't be brushed to the left and framed the right side of my face. Other waist length wisps of hair frame my face and fall in front of my shoulders, chest, and down.

Before I realized it I was already across the throne room and to the hall, the flooring here changed from granite to marble.

I walked past three doors to my left, four doors to my right, a hall also to my right, and one set of open double doors ,-which is the ballroom- to my left. I make it all the way down to the end of the hall; one door in front of me.

As I push the doors open I can see shelves upon shelves lining the walls; all full of books, except to the far all which was where the fire place was located. To my left is a desk, upon which lay portraits and papers and my harem girls' clothing. I place the new girl's clothing upon the desk and stood waiting for the others to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while –a short while –all the girls began filing in. The new girl, who is now wearing a white cotton dress, had her hair pulled back into a long braid, which was spiraled into a bun.

The tailor comes in last, holding a small one foot by three inch wooden box with silver hinges and silver clasps.

I walk forward and gently undo the clasps, swinging the box open on its hinges.

Inside the box, upon soft velvet, lay a lace necklace, with a fuchsia rose and silver clasps. Gently lifting it out of the velvet, I held it. I then motioned for the new girl to come over.

As she comes over and stands in front of me, I raise the necklace and gently clasp it around he neck.

"My lord," the tailor said, "the rest of the portraits were found."

"Good, bring them in."

More girls began filing in, each carrying a portrait or two; made of oil paints or drawn with charcoal. The portraits were my past self; the one everyone ridiculed and laughed at.

I reach around and grasp my childhood friend's arm spinning her around and pull her into a kiss; embracing her. She was my childhood friend that made a fool out of.

From that certain day on, the women from all over the country came to me. One by one they all disappeared, some lost their wives; others their daughters. People didn't know what to do, losing them to I; the one who made the forbidden deal with the devil. The power to charm women placed in my hands, once the clothes come off there is no return to reality.

As I pulled away from the kiss I looked into her eyes, a glassy teal which held no emotion, yet upon her face laid an angelic smile.

I then gently take her hand and lead her away to my room once again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at sunrise I awoke, looking over she was still asleep. I quickly dressed already knowing I would again be paid visit by another fair maiden. Donning my normal attire; white gloves, my jabot tie, my white shirt, lavender colored waist coat, purple tailed coat, and white pants; I made my way out of the room and to the throne.

Not long after I sat down I was surrounded by girls one by one. The girl to the top left was the first to arrive, her lavender-pink hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs framing her face and standing holding a piece of my hair in her hands, the next to arrive was the girl to the bottom left her aqua hair pulled into twin pigtails with black ribbons sitting down, across from her was my childhood friend, her green hair which is almost shoulder length pulled into pigtail-like-buns with two slightly curled wisps of hair on her knees, the last to arrive was to the top right her hair which just reached chin length was brown and just slightly curled with a ribbon on the right.

_ This libido dyed in darkness, this infinite passion without stop, illusions, the understanding of everything, I am no longer a person_ I thought,_ and I am doing depravities in the defiance of God, this is exactly what I wished for, a life of madness. _

My tailor walked over waking me from my musings as she spoke, "There will be another arrival today, my lord" "Very well," I replied although I already knew.

The creak of wheels sounded, telling me that the new arrival has come. I make my way to the doors and open them; there stood a beautiful blonde with curly locks and a blue dress, her hands were shyly held in front of her chest and she looked down with a small smile upon her lips. _She is quite beautiful._ I thought as I held my hand out to her.

She nimbly approaches me and I hold her close with a smile. In that instance there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest. She, no _he_ removed a wig and held up a dagger, a cruel smile on his lips as he spoke, "A young man who searched for his lost love, he found out her whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled. The young man disguised as a woman approached the devil and stabbed him in the chest with a blade. A thoroughly thought out scheme wouldn't you think?"

There was a burning sensation in my chest and I knew the blade hid poison I doubled over and collapsed in that place holding my hand to my chest trying to stop the bleeding. Blood and cold sweat mixed together, are turning before long into drops of purple. My arts broken, the women all came to their senses and fled the mansion. The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second. It was my childhood friend...Wait! I haven't told you that I love you yet. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Sorry I know it took forever but I had major wrighters block. Please forgive me.


End file.
